magic_unboundfandomcom-20200215-history
Aimee Freeman
"My roommate is one-part moral goodie-goodie, one-part Machievellian chess player, one-part maternal smootherer, one-part wise beyond her age, and one-part naive child. But always completely and totally incomprehensible." : ''---''Nickita on her roommate Aimee Michelle Freeman (b. 11 September, 2005 - Present) the main character of the Magic Unbound series. Aimee is the youngest daughter of Isolde Freeman and an unknown father. Background Aimee Freeman was born on September 11, 2005. When Aimee was five her father left and her world seemed to fall apart. Her mother suffered from shattering depression that made her forget to take care of herself much less her daughters. Things improved when Aimee's grandmother moved in to help her daughter recover and to take care of her grandchildren. Under her grandmother's care her mother began to slowly recover, becoming fuctional, though not healthy. The stern, old fashioned woman became a big influence and taught the girl how to take care of herself and others. Shortly after Aimee's seventh birthday the woman died and her mother spiraled back into severe depression. This time no one was there to catch the fmaily during the fall. Aimee stepped up to fill the space, becoming a homemaker at a young age. Personality Appearance A small girl with short dark red curly hair, green-hazel changable eyes, freckles, and a small scar on her bottom lip from a failed attempt at three to devour statuary. Magic Aimee has always been academically inclined and did well in school. This carried over to Salem. Parselmouth Aimee discovered early on she was a Parselmouth and is working on her abilities with Myrnin. Healing Magic Aimee has a skill with healing magic. She quickly advances under Myrnin's tutelege and he is deeply impressed with her quick grasp in the complex magic. Charms Aimee specializes in Charms particularly ones dealing with protection and which can be used in combination with Rune magic. Relationships Laila Freeman Laila and Aimee have always had a very close relationship. Aimee took over the role of caretaker early on throwing their relationship into something slightly different from a usual sibling relationship. Aimee was never able to think of Laila solely as an older sister to be relied on though she loves her and instead took over the role as the relied upon one. She treats Laila more like a mixture of younger sister and child, while Laila treats her more as a mother. Part of this is due to Laila's more wild personality and Aimee's more responsible one. The sisters were each other's' most important people and closest friends since they were little. Unknown Father Amy Orchard Amy was the first friend Aimee made at Salem and helped her adjusting. Amy, being a fello Muggleborn, realized how difficult things were and always anticipated and answered Aimee's questions in an effort to smooth her friend's transition into the Wizarding World. As a result Aimee began to view her as a sort of older sister figure and they became close friends. Isolde Freeman Isolde and Aimee's relationship was always very complex and strained. After Isolde's breakdown Aimee took over her role as a mother for herself and Laila. She became uncomfortable with attempts from Isolde to take it back not used to mothering. Aimee still loves her mother despite everything though, but this is in conflict with deep feelings of betrayal and abandonment that she hid much better than Laila's obvious anger. This is the cause of the strain in their relationship, though both parties are working towards an ultimate reconciliation. Joseph Eaglefeather Aimee felt a connection to Joseph from the moment they met and found herself unable to ignore him. He felt the same and they fell into each others company. They are very close, Aimee being the one Joseph trusts with his visions and Joseph being the one Aimee trusts with her suspicions. They aren't quite sure what causes their attraction to each other, but neither really cares to fight it and are very comfortable with each other. Their relationship remains platonic, though others teasingly refer to them as the "Quiet Couple". Teddy Luther Teddy took over the unusual place of someone the independent Aimee actually relied upon being the older brother she never had. He'd been watching over the little girl since she was seven and they became very close with Aimee trusting him with her dream to find her father. Teddy's disappearance to college and lack of communication with Aimee caused a strain in their relationship that was further compounded by his choice to become a police officer despite Aimee's fear of them. There was an incident that occured between them that was the central reason for Aimee losing her trust in him, but neither speaks of it. Teddy could also be considered Aimee's first love, though she never fully realized her feelings and he never noticed his "little sister's" affection. Nickita Mihalovich Book I: Aimee Freeman and the Witch-Hunt Not A Joke The Professors The Wheels On The Bus Nightshade Mall Nightmares and Arrival Salem Witches Academy Myrnin the Healer Blood Feuds A Failure In Diplomacy The James Method Trick Or Treat Or Murder Loss and Aurors Joseph's Sight The Mermaid Problem Unholy Night Being Hunted Visions Fulfilled A Royal Visit Flight of the Dragon Laveau's Help The Queen of Hell A Truce Beltane Bonfires The Ritual Questions and Warnings Book II Prologue Book III TBA. Book IV TBA. Book V TBA. Book VI TBA. Book VII TBA. Trivia *Due to Aimee's wand being hazel and having a unicorn hair it means the wand is extremely loyal. *Aimee is a good cook and speaks fluent French. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. Category:Witch Category:Female Category:Student